¡Maldito alcohol!
by Kira Jeager Taisho
Summary: a veces el alcohol nos lleva a decir los secretos mejor guardados. hecho especialmente para ariadne ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


_Gente sexi de Fanfiction aquí les traigo este pequeño one-shot dedicado especialmente a Aridiane Mayfair por su cumpleaños: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Aridiane! ¡Ojala que cumplas menos años y disfruta este one-shot!_

_Lamentablemente no se me ocurría nada y luego se me vino parcialmente a la mente esta historia y que también lamentablemente la escena graciosa de borrachos es basada en experiencias reales ¡maldito alcohol! Después de esto ya no volví a tomar. _

_Disclaimer: Otro hecho lamentable es que Inuyasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko-sensei pero si algún día fuera mio seria el apocalipsis total jejejejejejeje. Tampoco me pertenecen ninguno de los animes que se hace mención aquí._

…

**¡Maldito alcohol!**

Se encontraba una bella pareja sentada en el sofá de su departamento, andaban de cariñosos ya que de besos y carisias no salían, era un día sábado por la mañana y no tenia mejor que hacer, el nombre de esta pareja era Inuyasha y Kagome Taisho, un par de jóvenes recién casados que después de que llegaron de su luna de miel, no sabían que mas hacer aparte de andar de calientes todo el rato, creo que toda su casa ya estaba estrenada por ellos. (_Esta parte si me la invente, y ¡no ando divulgando mis intimidades! Además soy soltera) _De repente Kagome recibe una llamada de su cuñada y mejor amiga Sango.

— ¿dime Sango?— decía Kagome una chica de veintitrés años, pelo azabache con destellos azules y buen cuerpo y ojos café chocolate que idiotizaron a su marido.

Kag te llame para invitarlos a una fiesta esta noche, claro si no están ocupados ¡par de cochinotes!— kagome estaba que echaba humo por los oídos de la vergüenza, ¡¿por qué Inuyasha era un maldito ninfomano?!

Claro Sango ahí estaremos ¿a que hora es?— Inuyasha tiene su hermoso cabello negro, totalmente negro, ojos ámbares y un cuerpo que ¡dios santo! Era de infarto. Pues ya que andaba besuqueando el cuello a su hermosa esposa le quito el teléfono a Kag.

Hermanita espero que la fiesta valga la pena, no quiero que pase lo mismo que la última vez—

Calma, hermanito ¿sabes que kag y yo éramos primerizas con el alcohol–

Y ustedes mis queridos lectores se preguntaran ¿Qué paso en la fiesta anterior para que Inuyasha se ponga así? Bueno véanlo y juzguen.

_Flashback_

Se encontraba Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango y su novio Miroku. Los cuatro iban rumbo a una fiesta de la universidad ya que pronto se graduarían y Kagome e Inuyasha tenían planes para casarse ya que tenían dos años de un noviazgo feliz. Cuando llegaron inmediatamente miroku fue por las bebidas, para kagome y sango era la primera vez que tomaba, se fueron a sentar cerca de la barra y después de unas cuantas copas, Kagome y Sango estaban que no podían con sus almas, Inuyasha y Miroku todavía aguantaban ya que su experiencia en esos lares era mayor y podían aguantar más alcohol.

De repente Kagome empezó a balbucear series de palabras, queriéndole decir algo a su amado novio, ya que ellos se habían ido inmediatamente que Kagome empezó a decir tonterías, llegaron a su humilde casa y ahí se desato una loca Kagome.

—i…inu…mi…hip…amors… ¡te quero musho…mu…shote!– decía una ebria kag dándole a inu un ¡gran abrazo de oso! De proporciones titánicas casi dejándola viuda antes de la boda, y ¿Qué paso con la otra borracha alias "sanguito"? Pues miroku tambien se la llevo a su casa porque su suegro se lo iba a poner como santo cristo al descubrir que sanguito andaba hasta las manitas* y la verdad es que su santo suegro era muy voluble en cuanto la relación del pervertido con su hija.

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas a kag andaba igualita que su cuñada y el pobre Inu no sabía qué hacer con su adorada novia, ya que se empezó a poner medio cariñosa y su novio no ¡sabía que hacer ya que andaba en abstinencia hasta la boda! ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Maldita Kagome por llevar un vestido muy sexy! Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de nuestro querido Inuyasha, de repente Kag detuvo sus caricias y empezó a llorar a lágrima, moco y pedo diciéndole a un consternado Inu.

i…inu… —

¿Qué paso chiquita? ¿Por qué lloras?— inuyasha le hablaba tan tiernamente, pero en el fondo algo le decía que no lo iba a gustar lo que su novia le iba a decir.

¿tu…hip…te…acu…erdas…hip…d…de…tu…hip…co…cole…hip…ccion…de… tar…hip…jetas…de…hip…dragon…ball?— la verdad es que se tardó mucho diciéndole esa sencilla pregunta, Inu con el ceño fruncido le contesto.

Si chiquita… es mi colección favorita ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— inuyasha andaba que se moría del susto él era un aficionado al coleccionar barajas de juego (como las de Yu-Gi-Oh) de cada anime disponible en la tierra, casualmente esa colección era su favorita ya que se tardó casi dos años de su vida en coleccionarla.

Por qué…Y…yo…hip… ¡rom…rompi…hip…t…tu…tarjeta…hip…favo…rita!— Kagome seguía llorando como una magdalena, mientras que inu no sabía si enojarse, mandar al diablo a su adorada chiquita por meterse con algo ultra sagrado para él como lo era su bendita tarjeta de vegetto ¡era su favorita, porque fue su primera baraja en coleccionar! o pedir explicaciones y tratar de olvidar este pequeño incidente y seguir con todo tal y como estaba.

Pero viendo que amaba mucho a su chiquita y no quería perderla se decidió por la segunda opción.

¿haber chiquita? ¿explícame la situación que no te estoy entendiendo nada?— Inuyasha trataba de no perder los estribos, contaba mentalmente hasta diez y ya iba como por el siete y no le funcionaba.

Si...f…fue…cua…do…hip…san…go…estaba….hip…mole…ta…hip…porque…n…no…la…hip…acom…panaste…hip…a…co…com….hip…prar…e..l…regalo…hip…de…Miro…hip…ku…se…hip…la…que…hip…ria…q…quitar…y…y…s….e…rom…hip…pio— Kag ya había terminado de llorar y casi cae desmayada del sueño, Inu ya no quiso saber nada más y dejo el tema por la paz o haría un homicidio en contra de su "querida hermanita".

¿Sabes que chiquita?— kagome como pudo asintió— ya no me digas nada, vamos a dormir—

_Fin flashback_

— ¿sabes que hermanita? Mejor nos quedaremos en casa, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a hacercarte a mis colecciones! ¡adios!— Inuyasha colgó el teléfono sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse a su hermana y siguió disfrutando de su esposa, ¡gracias al maldito alcohol! Por dejarle ver que el amor que le tiene a su esposa pudo perdonarle todo, ¡hasta haber roto se carta favorita!

Fin

_¡Termine! Bueno no sé si esto sea divertido o no pero lo hice de todo corazón para ariadne y la verdad es que si se siente feo que te rompan lo que más amas, la verdad es que esas tarjetas yo las tengo son de mi colección pero aquí le modifique un poco._

_*para los que no entienden "hasta las manitas" significa que ya no puedes ni con tu alma._

_Bueno me despido que se la pasen bien ¡hasta la próxima!_

_Kira-Taisho-128_


End file.
